How to train your monster
by ShayminPrincessKim
Summary: Warriors and Monsters have been enemies ever since. As for Chiko, she befriends with a wolf monster name Tiger and learns that monsters aren't the bad. But how will she covince her people and her mother, Lucia?
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup: Chiko Nanami (My Oc)

Extras with Chiko: Darwin and Gumball (Amazing world of Gumball) Finn and Jake (Adventure Time as Hanon's Apprentices)

Toothless: Tiger (Monster Rancher)

Astrid: Simon (Gurren Lauggan)

Fishlegs: Holly (Monster Rancher)

Snotlout: Scott (Total Drama Revenge of The Island)

Tuffnut and Ruffnut: Ben Tennyson (Ben Ten Series) and Kelly Tennyson (My Oc)

Stoick the Vast: Lucia Nanami (Mermaid Melody)

Gobber the Belch: Hanon (Mermaid Melody)

Red Death: Moo in Monster form (Monster Rancher)


	2. Village disater

During late one night, we now see a peaceful village by the ocean. Yes, it is very peaceful…or is it?

"_This is Ocean City, it's 12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees of south in freezing to death. It's located far from the meridian of misery. My village in word, sturdy. It has been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunset, but the only problems are the pests."_

At the grass, two Mareep is eating some grass that night. Suddenly, a fast blur snatched one. Mareep watched and walked to the same spot and continued eating, like nothing happen.

"_You see in most places we have mice or mosquitoes. We have…"_

A girl with beautiful pale skin with shoulder length gold hair with a black streak on on each side with a black ribbon and blue eyes wearing a pink shirt with magenta sleeves with pink heart on the front, a necklace with a pink shell on the front with two red wings on the sides, jean shorts with a brown belt, white socks, and black and white sneakers. She was Chiko Nanami. As She was about to walk out she saw a pirate dragon flew in front. She quickly closed the door when the dragon blew fire right at the door.

Chiko gasped "Monsters!" All of the people in the village began to save the Mareep as Pirate Dragons grabbed it and took off. Chiko ran out of the house with a smile on her face.

_"Most people would leave, but not us; we're warriors and we have stubbornness issues. My name's Chiko. Great name, I know, but it's not the worse. Parents believe the scary names will frighten off the Undead and Walkers."_

A Golem shot out a rock ball at the house, causing Chiko to fall back.

"_Like our charming warrior that mean wouldn't do that."_

A fighter name Edward Elric shouted out his war cry, "Morning," he smiled at Chiko and ran off. Chiko ran pass the fighters as some shouted at her like, "What are you doing?" or "Get back inside."

"CHIKO!" Someone grabbed at the back of her shirt. She was a woman with short dark blonde hair and brown eyes wearing red hair ribbons wearing a pink and red sailor shirt, red skirt, and red boots that end just under her knees and had on the same necklace as her but light pink and red, "What is she doing out? What are you doing out? Get inside!"

"_That's Lucia Nanami Queen of the tribe. They say when she was a baby she popped a pirate dragon's head and cleaned off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do."_

"What have we got?" Lucia asked a warrior named Candace. "We've got Jagged Hounds, Hengers, Jells, Nagas, Pirate Dragons…Oh and Pixies." "What about that wolf?" Lucia asked. "Nope, no sign of him." Candace said. "Good," Sonic said.

Chiko kept running as more of the fighters lit the fire for them to see more monsters flying or Running around. Chiko ran to the blacksmiths shop where A lady with short azure hair and brown eyes wearing the same as Lucia but with thigh length socks, and brown dress shoes and also has a blue shell necklace with dark blue wing like attachments. Her right arm was a prostetic. She was Hannon Hosho the black smith and Chiko was her apprentice.

By her are three boys and a dog. The first was a male blue cat with black eyes wearing a cream colored sweater and jeans which are cuffed at the end. This is Gumball Watterson.

The second was a humanoid goldfish with black eyes wearing green and white socks. This is Darwin Watterson.

The second boy has blonde hair and black eyes wore a white bunny hat, blue shirt, jean shorts, a green backpack, white socks, and black shoes. This is Finn.

The dog was a yellow-colored bulldog with large, characteristic eyes. This is Jake. They were all Apprentices like Chiko. "Nice of you to join the party, I thought you'd been carry off," Hanon said. "If they did I would kick their butts!" Finn snapped as he did a couple of kicks and punches. "Oh please, come on I'm way to muscular for their teeth," said Chiko, "They don't know what to do with all…this." "Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" Jake asked, while Chiko began to help them.

"_The meathead with attitude and prostetic is Hanon Hosho. I've been her apprentice since I was little…well littler. And the four are Gumball and Darwin Watterson yeah I know weird that a cat has a goldfish for a brother but who cares and Finn and Jake explores. We've been best friends for a while."_

"We move to our defenses," Lucia ordered, "We'll attack them without catapults." Lucia and the other warriors ran and still fighting monsters.

_"__Like I said, old village, lots and lots of new houses."_

Chiko looks outside and sees some teens filling up the buckets with water. The first is a girl with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail held by a red bow and black eyes wearing a red vest over a white shirt, tan shorts, and brown boots.

The second was a boy with orange hair and blue eyes wearing a white tanktop, jeans with a brown belt, and black boots.

The others were twins one boy one girl: The boy has short brown hair and green eyes wearing a green jacket with a white line down the side with a circle with a 10 in the middle over a black shirt, jeans, and black and white sneakers.

The girl has long brown hair and green eyes wearing a white t-shirt with a black horizontal line, jeans, and black sneakers.

_"Oh that's Holly, Scott, the twins Ben Tennyson and Kelly Tennyson, and…."_

A young man with dark blue hair and eyes wearing a dark blue, gold, and red jacket, white shirt, a necklace with a drill on the front, white pants with a red sash, and white and red shoes threw a bucket of water onto the fire making it explode behind him like he was in an action movie.

_"Simon!"_

Chiko stared at him and she's been in love with the guy ever since, but once problem, he's a tough fighter.

"_Oh, their job is so much cooler."_

Kim, Gumball, Darwin, Finn and Jake watched Simon and the others running back to get more water. "Come on let's go." Jake whispered as they were about to leave when Hanon pulled them back in. "Oh no you don't!" Hanon snapped. "Oh come on Hanon please!" Gumball said. "Yeah we need to make our mark!" Chiko shouted. "Oh you and your friends made plenty of marks! All in the wrong places!" "Please 2 minutes, I'll kill a monster. My life will get eventually better, I might even get a date," Chiko said "Aka a date with Simon." Jake said making the three boys laugh and Chiko glared at them. "You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these,"

Hanon held the boles when Eliwood grabbed one and threw it at a Golem. "But this will do it for us!" Chiko said gesturing towards a contraption. She tapped it and it let loose a boles and hit Terra in the head knocking him out. "Oooh that's gonna hurt tomorrow." Finn said. "See, now this right here is where I'm talking about," Hanon snapped at them. "But mild calibration issue…" Chiko said. "No Chiko, if you ever want to go out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all…this," said Hanon. "But you just gestured to all of me." "Yes, that's it. Stop being all of you," Hanon said with a smirk.

Chiko glared at feeling offended "Oh…" "Oh yes." Hanon said. "You madame, are playing a dangerous game keeping this much raw fighter-ness contained? There will be consequences!" Chiko yelled. "Yeah!" Finn shouted. "I'll take my chances. Sword, sharpen, now." Hanon said handing Chiko a sword as she shaperened.

"_One day I'll get out there because killing a dragon is everything around here."_

We see Jagged Hounds attacking a house with lightening at a building destroying it.

"_A Jagged Hound is sure at least to get me notice."_

Golem throws bolders as it stole fish.

"_Golems are tough. Taken down one of those will definitely get me a boyfriend."_

Pixies used their magic to destroy a house with ease.

"_Pixies, exotic, powerful magic twice the status."_

"They found the Mareep!" Ed yelled in alarm. "Concentrate the fire on the lower back!" Lucia ordered, standing on the catapult tower.

"_And then, there's the Pirate dragons. Only the best fighters can go after those. They are rumored to have the hottest fire attacks known to monsters."_

Lucia looks to see a huge jet of fire hit the tower and something jolt through the lower boards showing a pirate dragon. "Reload! I'll take care of this," Lucia began punching the pirate dragon when suddenly a loud howl is heard out of nowhere.

"_But the ultimate prize is a monster no one's ever seen_. _We call him…"_

"TIGER!" Ed shouted and took cover as a huge lightening larger than any of the Jagged Hounds attacks hits the tower as Lucia jumps off as a large shadow used the tower as a jumping off point hitting the ground.

"_Tiger never steals food never shows himself and never misses. No one has ever killed that wolf that's why I'm gonna be the first."_

"Man the forge guys, they need me out there," Hanon said, "Stay…put…there. You know what I mean." Hanon ran out, screaming her battle cry as she joins the fight. "Come on go. Chiko." Finn said. "Yeah here's your chance!" Darwin shouted. Chiko nodded as she took the cannon out and rushes outside. The pixies are about to capture more Mareep, until Lucia threw the net, capturing them. One of the pixies shot out magic when Lucia cut her off. "Mind yourself! The devils have some juice in them!" Lucia yelled, holding a pixie down.

Meanwhile, Chiko ran to a clear place that no fighter of monsters has ever made it. She got out the cannon and bracing herself to shoot. "Come on, give me some shoot at." She searched the scenery, still hearing a howl. Suddenly, she saw a large figure dart around the lower part of the island and shot a lightening attack at the tower. Chiko shot the cannon and the boles hit Tiger making him yowl in pain and run/limp into the forest. "Oh, I hit it?" Chiko said in victory and she jumped in joy, "YES! I hit it! Did anybody see that?" She turns around and faced another pirate dragon. Chiko gulped, "Except for you."

Back at the village, Lucia continued holding the pixies down when she heard a scream. Lucia turned around and saw Chiko, running for her life and the Pirate Dragon chased after her. Lucia sighed, "Do not let them escape!" Lucia ran to save Chiko. Chiko kept running as the Pirate Dragon breathed fire, still chasing her. She ran and hid behind the pillar when the fire burned at it. Pirate Dragon is about to kill her, when suddenly; Chiko came out of nowhere and kicked Pirate Dragon. Pirate Dragon breathes fire, but all of a sudden, his fire has run out. Lucia grinned, "You're all out." Lucia began punching Pirate Dragon a couple of times as it flew away.

"_Oh and there's one more thing you need t know."_

The burned pillar fell down, revealing Chiko. Chiko cringed when the pillar rolled down, "Sorry, mom." The fire bowl rolled down, freeing the pixies and causing more damage and chaos. Chiko watched the monsters either ran or flying away from the village. The fighters mumbled in anger because of Chiko's mess up. "Okay, but I hit Tiger," said Chiko.

She yelped as Lucia groaned as she grabbed and dragged her by the collar of her shirt, "It's not like the last few times mom. I mean I really actually hit and wounded him. You guys were busy and I had him a very clear shot. It went down just off into the woods. Let's get a search party and…" "STOP!" Lucia yelled, "Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" "Well, between you and me the village can do a little less feeding, don't you think?" Chiko asked as the people groaned and glared at her insult. "This isn't a joke Chiko!" Lucia snapped and sighed, "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" "I can't help myself! I see a monster and I have to just kill it, you know it's who I am mom," said Chiko. "Many things Chiko, but a monster killer is not one of them. Get back to the house," said Lucia as Chiko rolled her eyes, "Make sure she gets there. I have the mess cleaned up."

Hanon bonked her on the back of her head with Finn, Jake, Darwin and Gumball fallowing, Chiko saw that they had already been reprimanded. Chiko, Finn, Jake, Darwin, Gumball, and Hanon walked off as some of the teens laughed at her. "Quite the performance," said Ben. "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly that helped," said Scott. "Thank you, thank you I was trying so," Chiko said, ignoring Simon and his friends. "Hey leave her alone!" Finn snapped about to attack him but Chiko held him back. Hanon rolled her eyes and shoved Scott aside. Scott still laughed a bit when he got up. "I really did hit him," Chiko said. "Hey we believe you." Darwin said as Finn, Jake and Gumball nodded in agreement. "Sure you did Chiko," Hanon said.

They walked towards Chiko's house. "She never listens," said Chiko, "and when she does its always with a disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in her sandwich. Excuse me bar maid; I'm afraid you brought me the wrong daughter. I ordered an extra buff girl with strong arms and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!" "Now you're thinking about this all wrong," said Hanon, "It's not so much what you look like, it's what the inside she can't stand."

Chiko stared at her like he's an idiot and glared, "Thank you for summing that up!" "Look the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not," Hanon said, trying to cheer her up. "Look, I just wanna be like you guys!" Chiko snapped as she came inside her house and slammed the door. Hanon, Finn, Jake, Gumball and Darwin sighed in defeat and know that Chiko will still not listen. Suddenly, Chiko got out through the back door and headed to the woods to look for Tiger.


	3. Encountering Tiger

At the meeting in the Grand Hall, Lucia and the other fighters gathered here to discuss the way to finish the monsters once and for all. The only way to defeat the monsters and end the war is to find their location, their nest. Lucia is in the middle of the table with the map on the table. "Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll get rid of them!" Lucia ordered, "If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another hole!"

Lucia jammed the knife on the map with the picture of dragons, "One more search before the ice sets." "Those ships never come back," a fighter name Hal Jordan said. "We're fighters, it's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" Lucia asked. All of the fighters didn't say a word or saying stuff of they have other things to do. I bet it's impossible to find their nest because the other ships never came back for who knows how long.

Lucia glared at the cowards, "All right, for those who stay will look after Lucia," suddenly all the fighters raised their hands. Lucia smirked, "That's more like it." All of the fighters left the hall as Hanon finished her drink, "Well, I'll pack my undies." "No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits," Lucia said, mentioning Simon and the others. "Oh perfect, and while I'm busy Chiko can cover the store," said Hanon, "Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself. What could possibly go wrong?" "What am I going to do with her Hanon?" Lucia asked. "She can train with the others," Hanon replied. "I'm doing the same with Gumball, Darwin, Finn and Jake." "No, I'm serious," said Lucia. "So am I," said Hanon. "She'd be killed before you let a first monster out of its cage," Lucia said in worry because Chiko is not good at anything. "You don't know that," said Hanon. "I do know that," said Lucia. "No you don't," "No, actually I do know that," "No, you don't!" "Listen, you know what she's like," Lucia sighed, "From the time she can crawl she's been…different. She doesn't listen; she has the intension span of the sparrow. I'd take her fishing and she goes hunting for trolls." "Trolls exist; they steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's with that?" Hanon asked. "When I was a girl…" Lucia began her story. "Oh, here we go," Hanon mumbled. "…My mother told me to bang my head against the rock and I did. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question about it and you know what happen?" Lucia asked. "You got a headache," Hanon replied. "That rock split in two. It taught me of what a fighter can do Hanon. She can crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" Lucia continued, "Even as a girl I knew what a wise, what I have to become. Chiko is not that girl." Hanon sighed, "You can't stop her Lucia. You can only prepare her. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now." Hanon knew that Lucia never did what she says. Maybe it's a good time for Lucia to train.

Meanwhile, Chiko is in the woods, holding the map of where she is and searching the woods. Last night, Chiko finally hit Tiger and it's in the woods somewhere. Now, she has to find it and kill it to become a fighter. Chiko sighed in frustration and scribbled her pen on the map like crazy. She sighed as she closed the book and put in her pocket. "Oh, the Gods hate me," said Chiko, "Some people lose their knife or the mug. Not me, I manage to lose an entire monster!"

Suddenly she yelped hearing a howl and turned to see Jake, Finn, Gumball and Darwin standing behind her. "Are you trying to give me a heartattack?" Chiko asked. "No. We knew you'd probably be out here." Jake said. "Yeah looking for Tiger. Did you find him?" gumball asked. Chiko shook her head "Ok! Listen up! We are going to split up!" Finn shouted. "Jake and me will go this way and Gumball and Darwin go that way and Chiko go that way." Chiko nodded as walked in the direction but yelped when she smacked her head on a branch.

Chiko cringed in pain and looked at the tree; she saw the tree that's been cut down. She also saw a dirt path on the ground. That has to be the dragon she took down that night. Chiko followed the path in hopes that Tiger was down there. As she made it to the small hill, she saw the monster! Chiko quickly ducked down, hoping that the monster didn't see her.

Chiko took a peek when she saw that monster, not moving and tangled by the boles' ropes. Chiko got out the small knife and ran to the boulder. She snuck quietly towards it and looked closely at the monster. Tiger was a wolf like monster with blue and white fur with green eyes with two horns. Chiko stared in amaze that she took down Tiger, "Wow, I did it! I did it, this fixes everything!" she cheered, "Yes! I have brought down Tiger that mighty beast!"

As she placed her foot on Tiger's arm, without warning, her arm moved, scaring Chiko. Chiko now realized that Tiger is still alive. Chiko looked at her as Tiger finally opened his eyes, staring at him. Chiko still looked at the monster and Tiger is not doing anything, just stare. Chiko glared, pointing the knife, "I'm gonna kill you Tiger. I'm gonna cut out your heart and give it to my mother. I'm a fighter…I'm a fighter!"

She raised her knife with her eyes closed, going to finish it. Chiko opened her eyes and looked at Tiger, who is not doing anything. Chiko raised her knife high as Tiger closed his eyes, ready for his life to end. Chiko still has her knife up high, but there is something wrong. She dreamt of becoming a fighter and kills a monster, but why is Tiger not fighting back? Chiko sighed and lowered her knife; she just can't do it. She still looked at Tiger still in ropes. "I did this," Chiko said. She's about to walk back home, but stopped. She stared at Tiger, still breathing and his eyes closed. Chiko sighed that she can't just leave Tiger tangled in ropes and die.

Tiger's eyes opened and heard the ropes being cut. He looked at Chiko, who is cutting the ropes with the knife. As Chiko cut the last rope, without warning, Tiger quickly got up and slammed Chiko, pinning her down by the rock. Chiko gasped and made a big mistake of freeing Tiger. Chiko stared deeply at Tiger's green eyes. Chiko is shaking in fear as Tiger glared at her, growling.

Tiger kept growling and Chiko gasped in fear that her life is about to end. But all of a sudden, instead of attacking Chiko, Tiger howled very loudly close to Chiko's face and dashed off. Chiko watched Tiger run into the forest but with a limp. Chiko breathed very fast as she got up, still watching Tiger leaving and still can hear rumbling sounds. Chiko walked off slowly, but without warning she dropped her knife and fainted.

Later that night, Lucia is in her house, working on the weapons she'll bring for the hunt; she heard the door opened and didn't notice that Chiko came back after making sure the others made it home safely. Chiko snuck quietly passed Lucia and went upstairs. "Chiko…" Lucia broke the silence. Chiko stopped, "Mom…I have to talk to you mom." "I have to speak to you too Chiko," said Lucia. "I decided I don't want to fight monsters/I think it's time you learn to fight monsters," Chiko and Lucia said, "What?" "You go first," said Lucia. "No, no you go first," said Chiko. "Alright, you get your wish, monster training you start in the morning," Lucia announced. "Oh man, I should've gone first," Chiko said, "Because I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragons fighting fighters, but do we have enough bread making fighters or small home prepare fighters." "You'll need this," Lucia handed her the battle-axe. "I don't want to fight monsters," said Chiko.

Lucia laughed, "Come on, yes you do." "Rephrase, mom I can't kill monsters," Chiko said because of what she did. "But you will kill monsters," Lucia smiled at her daughter. "No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't," said Chiko. "It's time Chiko," said Lucia. "Can you not hear me?" Chiko asked because Lucia is not listening, again. "This is serious Chiko!" Lucia explained, "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which mean you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us no more of…this." Rolled her eyes, "You just gestured to all of me." "Deal?" Lucia asked. "This conversation is feeling very one-sided," said Chiko. "Deal?" Lucia asked sternly. Chiko sighed, "Deal." Lucia carried her things, "Good. Train hard, I'll be back…probably." "And I'll be here…maybe," Chiko watched her mother leaving. She is now upset because she's going to start monster training tomorrow morning, but she will train face to face with real, killing monsters.


End file.
